Christophsis Blockade Infiltration
The Christophsis Blockade Infiltration was an even which took place during the Clone Wars, some time after the First Battle of Christophsis. The native Christophsians reported that the Separatists had returned to the planet in force. Their communications were jammed shortly thereafter, and the Galactic Republic assumed that small number of Separatist ships were responsible. Upon arrival, a Republic fleet equipped with a large contingent of clone troopers estimated that it was in fact a Confederacy of Independent Systems fleet larger than previously anticipated, implying that the Separatist Alliance had managed to slip by several Republic worlds in order to reach their destination with such a number. It was decided that in order to break through the blockade, a small contingent of standard and 501st clone troopers would infiltrate the only Separatist cruiser within the fleet and neutralize it. Ten troopers from an unknown platoon of shinies were led by three 501st troopers and an unidentified military officer. Utilizing the fleet's only Special Operations Division Low Altitude Assault Transport (SODLAAT), they entered a hangar bay damaged in a previous encounter and proceeded through the ship's vents. Trooper Rocco fell through a weakened section of the vent and was ripped apart by what were at the time an unknown type of Separatist droid. These would later be identified as B2 super battle droid melee variants. Though the group nearly succeeded in reaching the end of the ventilation shaft, the weakness in the structure only worsened and they all fell into a hallway where they were surrounded by CQC B2s and droidekas. They used droid poppers and outfought them, deciding to rush the enemy's front when the droidekas had been deactivated instead of fighting a losing skirmish in their own defensive formation. It was soon revealed that General Grievous was aboard and set on destroying the intruders. He slew 501st troopers "Shale" and "Del", but not before Del delivered a shot between the cyborg warlord's armor plating. Grievous retreated to attack from another angle, but would find that the team had breached the bridge. Trooper "Boiling" utilized his Z6 rotary cannon to eliminate all of the pilot droids present in the command center as per the officer's orders. Everyone deployed thermal detonators as the officer sliced a terminal, acquiring datafiles and uploading them to his datastick. With the bridge ready to blow, they exited and fought their way back to the damaged hangar in order to exfil, with no sign of Grievous being present. Upon their arrival at the damaged hangar bay they were made aware of three factors: The first; their SODLAAT had been destroyed, possibly in an explosion due to previous damage. The second; B1 battle droids had swarmed the hangar. The third; secondary extraction was unavailable. The officer and troopers took up defensive positions by a series of stacked durasteel crates and held their position against the Separatists, downing at least their number worth in droids. Various troopers were wounded and the officer was shot in the torso, causing him to die within the next few moments. 501st trooper "Stalker" took his detonation device from him, as the military man asked that his body be taken back to Republic space. A trooper stated that they would get him out of there, shortly before the entire group was overrun. The Separatist war vessel was wracked with explosions beginning from the bridge, and General Grevious had escaped in his personal starfighter. The 501st, Green Company, and various other Republic units would take advantage of this and the fleet's exploitation of the hole in the CIS blockade to begin the battle to retake the planet. After completing his covert mission on the planet alongside generals Anakin Skywalker & Obi Wan Kenobi among others, Captain Rex expressed his disappointment that three of his up-and-coming soldiers had lost their lives, but admired that they had still managed to destroy the Separatist cruiser. Personnel Rocco Dash Overdrive Boiling Burn Maze Wanderer Sky Shale 501st Stalker 501st Del 501st Unidentified military officer Category:Event Category:Battle Category:Clone Category:501st Legion Category:Special Operations Brigade